All of Me Series: Beloved Valentine
by dreamscarred
Summary: Boys get each other Valentine's day gifts M/M Slash NC-17


Randy gently moved Cody's arm from his torso, slowly sliding out of bed. Grabbing his robe he quietly tried to open the bedroom door which did not cooperate letting out a loud creak.

"Oh no you don't" Cody flicked on the bedside lamp. "She needs to learn to sleep in her crib," Randy shrugged his robe off his shoulders and walked back to bed.

"I was just going to check on her," Randy climbed under the covers.

"Yeah right, you were going to bring her in. We talked about this all about last night; she needs to learn to stay in her crib otherwise when she gets older she'll just think she can always sleep with us. I don't like playing the bad guy here. We made a deal, and you've already gotten your part of it, my ass is still reminding me," Randy reached behind the young man an caressed the red marks from last nights spanking he'd given Cody.

"Oh you enjoyed it," Randy smirked.

"Didn't say that," Cody kissed Randy's smirk. Cody traced Randy's bicep tribal lightly with his finger tips.

"You've never told me what all your tattoos mean. I mean I know about your cover up one, and that some have no meaning," Cody changed the subject to get Randy's mind off Alanna in the next room. He scooted closer to Randy who pulled the blankets tightly around them.

"Well you know this one," Randy guided Cody's hand over Alanna's name, birth date and the rose. "The verse on the back of my other arm is to remind myself to not let some of my demons and vices get the best of me again."

"What about all the skulls?" Cody finger tips ghost the one on the front of his shoulder.

"All the demons, and mistakes I've over come," Randy leaned down and kissed Cody's neck.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you get Sam's name tattooed on you? Is it just for show?" Cody nuzzled Randy's stubbly head.

"It's not just for show. You know she is an important person to me. Marriage might be for show but our history runs much further than that," Randy lifted his head and kissed Cody's cheek. "But you need not worry about our history."

"Will you ever tell me?" Cody turned his head to so his ice blue eyes met Randy's grey blue ones.

"I was her first, she was my first, that what you wanted to know," Randy kissed Cody running his tongue along the younger man's bottom lip. "But as you know, she and I have a different love than you and I," Cody felt his heart race it was rare for Randy to make a blatant admission of love.

"Yeah I know, and the rest of your tribal means nothing right?" Cody watched Randy his lifted arm up so that his wrist was in Cody's face.

"No the tattoo on my forearm here, well I've had this on for a while and originally it had no meaning. But see this part," Randy traced his finger lightly over the 3 pronged piece of ink on his inner wrist. "It now as a twin on top," Randy turned his arm over show a matching 3 pronged tribal on the top of his wrist.

"So it's like a bracelet, now?" Cody questioned

"Or a sweat wrist band," Randy looked into Cody's eye and saw Cody understood who the tattoo represented not wanting to bring the name into it. "It's almost 6:30, you want to stay awake or squeeze in more sleep?"

"It's not like I can't take a nap later, and we don't have quiet conversations like this enough," Cody returned to tracing over the lines on Randy's biceps.

"You mean about my tattoos?" Randy rolled them so that they were fully tangled in the blanket Cody lying on top of his chest.

"No just about random trivial things, it seems like it's always work and sex with us," Cody let his tongue creep out just flicking the tip over the skull on Randy's shoulder. "Do you ever plan on getting more?"

"Yeah, just not sure what I want or where I will get it," Randy slid his hands down Cody's back resting them on the young man's ass. "I've been think maybe my shins since my boots will cover them," he let his hand drop just a little further letting his fingers glide over Cody's under cheeks.

"Ok, Just don't go for your thighs and chest," Cody pouted. "I just can't envision them covered in ink," Cody stared down at Randy's wrist wondering if there would be a piece or tribal or something else for him on Randy's body one day.

"I'll leave those bare, just for you," Randy move a finger into Cody's entrance. Cody let out a hiss and removed Randy's finger.

"Sorry still a little sore from you and your special toy," Cody made at quotes when stating special toy.

"Aw, let me kiss it and make it better," Randy grinned evilly and flipped them over kicking the blankets off. "On your stomach," Cody obliged and rolled over. Randy spread Cody's legs wide and lay between them with his long legs hanging off the edge of the bed. Randy pulled the cheeks apart and flicked his tongue over the redder than normal puckered flesh. Cody moaned his Randy's tongue drew soothing patterns over the area he had tortured about six hours prior. Randy spit into the hole following it with his tongue smoothing the liquid over Cody's burning walls.

"Feels so good, but I'm going to need more recovery time babe," Cody pushed back on the wet appendage moving in and out of his hole.

"That's ok," Randy kissed his way up Cody's crack. "Face me," Randy stayed lying between Cody's legs as the young man turned over his large dick bumping into Randy's lips. Randy ignored the appendage poking at him and slithered up Cody's body. Once they were face to face Randy grinded his hips downward. Cody responded and pushed upward there cocks sliding together. Their hips continue to dance together there painful leaking cocks begging them for more touch and release.

Randy rolled off Cody and pulled him close wrapping his hand around the younger man's weeping erection. Cody did the same taking Randy's thick cock in his hand firmly pumping his hand over it. Cody ran his free hand under Randy's balls rubbing small bit of skin there. Both men's breathing and movements increased bring each other closer to the edge. Randy grunted and came over Cody's hand a few streams coating the sheets between them. A few moments later a groan left Cody's lips and his seamen joined Randy's on the sheets.

"I promise I'll be ready for you by tonight. Very ready with your Valentine's gift," Cody licked his hand clean of Randy seamen, before taking Randy's hand and also licking it clean.

"You'd better be. I'm taking Alanna to my parents for a visit and I know they will to keep her over night for us. So tonight I won't have to gag you for fear of waking her," Randy let his long legs swing over the edge of the bed. Picking his robe off the floor he wrapped it around. "Seven thirty, time for her to eat."

Cody watched has Randy walked out of the room, his mind racing hoping Randy would like what he got him for Valentine's. Even though earlier in the week Randy told him Valentine's was all about epic sex and that he doesn't do gifts and flowers. Still Cody wanted to get and do something special for Valentines for the older man. So he bought just a small gift, planned on actually cooking something and praying not to burn it, and lastly got them a few guy movies to watch after dinner before they had has Randy put it, epic sex.

Randy walked in with Alanna in one arm and a jar of baby food with a spoon sticking out of it in the other. "Get on your sided Cody's my ass isn't that small," Cody moved to his side of the bed so Randy could get back under the covers with Alanna.

"I should clean our mess, I'm sure you want Alanna playing in that," Cody reached down on the floor grabbing his boxers and used them to wipe up the cum that was on the sheets.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that. Lanna see that white stuff, it's poison for girls you never want it near your body got that," Randy put the spoon to her mouth. Randy pulled the spoon out of her mouth has Cody climbed out of bed.

"We've got to be the only couple whose floor has both sex toys and baby toys," Cody picked up one of Alanna's bears and turn back to the bed.

"Sweetie that right there between Cody's legs that is a dick, a big dick. You always want to stay away from those. You're going to be a lesbian like mommy so the thing you want is a vagina, Va-gi-na," Randy held her up like she could fly.

"We are the strangest family on earth," Cody bit his tongue not knowing what Randy's reaction would be to saying the three of them were family.

"Wouldn't have it any other way. How about you princess," Alanna just giggled. Cody got on the bed and waved the teddy bear for her.

"Beside you want her to be a lesbian? Don't want a fifth generation Orton?" Cody made silly faces for the giggle girl still held in the air by Randy.

"When I have a son I'll leave it to him, whether it is by jizzing in cup for a surrogate or finding a wife," Randy brought Alanna down on his chest.

"Son?" Cody gave the small girl her bear.

"Would you be mad if I had another child?" Randy questioned his grey blue eyes staring dead into Cody's.

"With Samantha?" Cody thought about it. Things really wouldn't change and it would be good for Alanna to have a brother or sister, he knew he would be lost without his.

"Yes with Sam," Randy reached and touched Cody's face.

"I'd be fine with it. I mean I couldn't picture not having my siblings. Do you go to a doctor or, um, the natural way," Cody bit his lip.

"When we had Alanna we planned it and we did it the natural way has you put it. We didn't want her family to find out anything from a doctor's slip up," Randy took a deep breath. "We kept Miranda in the dark until we conceived."

"Why?" Cody was completely confused.

"I honestly don't know, Sam never told me why," Randy kissed Alanna's head. "She was a nightmare to deal with near the end of pregnancy and the first few months after Alanna's birth. They settled things but they kept me out of it, which was probably for the best because I will always take whatever side is best for my daughter," Cody smiled.

"So you and Sam have discussed when you're trying? " Cody looked down at the small girl now asleep on her stuffed toy.

"We have planned to start trying sometime when she is two or three," Randy gripped his fingers around Cody's biceps. "Cody I need to know you will be ok with me um," Randy trailed off.

"I get that you're not going to use an eye dropper or some like that," Cody smiled. "I don't have to like but I'm ok with it. I just don't want to be around when you two are, you know."

"Thanks, just do me one thing," Randy cupped Cody's face. "Do not tell Miranda, she's not exactly for it the natural way. She just can't get it through her head what could happen if the Speno's ever found out."

"Promise," Randy leaned in and kissed Cody. "So what are we doing with sleeping beauty here?"

"You want to watch her while I take a quick shower?" Randy stretched trying to get the sleep out of his body. "That way I can get her ready and head out to be back for our quality time."

"How long do you plan to be gone for?" Cody wanted to get a good estimate of time so he could get things ready for when Randy returned.

"Not sure, just know the sooner I leave, the sooner I can get back, Randy got out of bed and headed to the walk in closet. "Any clothing requests?" He stood in the closet door frame.

"No, whatever you want," Randy shrugged at him and Cody just watched the older man disappear in to the large closet. Cody looked at the sleeping baby next to him waiting for Randy to come out of the closet. "So I'll be about thirty minutes in there, you want me to put her in the playpen for you?"

"No I'm good," Cody's travelling back and forth between Randy and Alanna.

"Ok," Randy went in the bathroom and started his shower.

"So kiddo think your Dad will like what I got him?" Cody watch Alanna sleep next to him deciding to pull her up on to his chest. Cody sat there with his thoughts going back to the mention of one day there being another baby. He was still just getting use to being around Alanna, but she was only one and Randy said it would be after she was two. So Cody would have time to get more comfortable. "Please don't cry, I got to get up to get dressed," Cody lifted Alanna up and climbed out of the bed. Cody was half way to the playpen they kept in corner of the large room when Alanna decided to cry. "Shhhh, it's only me. You Dad's just getting a shower, come on don't cry," Cody bounced her in his arms trying to quiet her. He paced around the room not want to put her into the play pin until she settled.

"Can't calm her down?" Cody looked at the bathroom and Randy stood there with nothing but a towel loosely around his him, body still damp water rivulets running down his body.

"Could you take her?" Cody still trying to get her to stop crying.

"Aw but if I do it you'll never learn," Randy laughed.

"Isn't her screaming getting on your nerves?" Cody want starting to get a little panicked not sure what was upsetting the small girl.

"I guess it comes with being father," Randy walked across the room stood next to Cody. "Shhhhh, Alanna be good for Codes. I'm right here," Randy stroked her hair and was confused somewhat that she wasn't settling.

"You think she's sick, she usually not like this when you're around," Cody looked down at the crying baby. Randy finally took her from Cody and sat on the bed not caring that his towel had fallen to the floor.

"Orajel, medicine cabinet second shelf, quick," Randy stroked Alanna's cheeks while Cody went to get the medicine.

"Here," Cody passed the small tube to Randy. Randy put a bit on his finger and rubbed it along his daughter's gums and small teeth. Randy bounced her on his knee waiting for the gel to numb her gums, after few minutes she finally settled.

"I keep forgetting she's teething still, sometimes she gets the food in around the gums and it irritates her," Randy passed her back to Cody. "So don't think you scared her," Cody took over to her pen and set her in it. "So can I finish shaving now? Cody laughed has Randy got off the bed and headed back to the bathroom noticing only half of the Vipers face was shaved.

"I guess so," Cody blocked Randy's way to the bathroom and pouted his lips. Randy smirked and pulled Cody in for a kiss, Cody ran his hand along the freshly shaven side of Randy's face. Breaking the kiss Randy rubbed the rough unshaven side of his face against Cody's. "Go shave," Cody step passed the older man slapping his ass.

**xxx**

"Keys, bag, wallet," Randy scooped up Alanna in his arms. "Ok, I'm out of here. I'll be back later this afternoon."

"Eat," Cody walked over with and put a piece toast in Randy mouth. Randy bit down on it and nodded before heading out into the garage with Alanna. Cody went back to eating his cereal and protein shake, listening has he heard Randy's car pull out. Cody finished his meal and when upstairs to took a quick shower.

Cody ruffled the towel through his hair and stared at the unmade bed. "Guess I'd better change those sheets," Cody paused for a moment. "He won't mind and better than changing the sheets twice," Cody opened his underwear drawer and pulled out something that was all too familiar to him and to Randy a blue plug. Cody also pulled out a bottle of well used lube out with it and then stretched out on the bed.

Cody ran his hands up and down his chest teasing his nipples. If he was going to be pre-prepped for Randy he was going to enjoy the process. Slowly he let his left hand stroke over his abs while his right continued to play with his nipples. His left hand gingerly circled his belly button before grazing the head of his harden shaft. Cody closed his eyes and let his hand lightly swat his at erection letting it bob left and right imagining the harder type slaps Randy would torture him with. Moaning Cody squeezed his balls and his hips lifted up off the bed.

Cody moved his hands away and adjusted the pillows behind him. Opening the bottle of lube he coated two fingers, slowly lowering them to his entrance. Gently he touched just the opening ring, testing to see how sore he still was from the night before. Smiling he found he was feeling greatly better, he let his fingers circle around the opening generously coating it in lube before adding more to his hand. Slowly he worked on finger in lubricating himself, now allowing his free hand to gentle tug at his dick.

Cody wiggled his one finger around more before adding a second in, slowly scissoring to not make the flesh that was abused the night before irritated. He let go of his cock and picked up the plug and brought it to his mouth and began to suck on it getting his nice and wet. Once Cody feeling his body loosen he removed the plug from his mouth and brought it to his anus. He let the tip of it rest against his entrance twisting it in a cork screw motion to allow his spit to smear around the puckered hole. Inch by inch he pushed it in still rotating around groaning has it caressed his inner walls. He felt the flat base press to his ass and he continued to slow wiggle and move the toy his focus less on it however and more on his other hand that had gone back to stroking his now painfully swollen cock.

Cody grinded his hips up and down moving his cock through his fist bouncing the toy in him over his prostate. Quicker and quicker he moved, letting his thumb swirl in his precum. Cody used his skills at touching himself to bring himself over the edge covering his stomach in white warmth.

"So much for that shower I just took," Cody got off the bed and started pulling the sheets off, not caring about the cum dripping down his abs. Cody bent to get the other corner of the sheet off his side of the bed and felt the plug slide a little out. "Dammit I didn't think he stretched me that much," groan his pushed it back in clenching his muscles to keep it secure," Cody got the dirty sheet off and used it to clean the cum on his abdominal since it was already stained from early.

**xxx**

Randy drove down the highway glancing in his rear view mirror he saw Alanna smiling in the back seat. "So what do I get him, hmm sweetie? I know I said I don't do gifts but, I'm not stupid I know he bought something," Randy pulled up to a red light. "Flowers aren't my thing, I bet he bought me chocolate so no need to overdo that," looked over his sunglasses at the car in front of him. "I guess I can check a jewelry store."

Randy took a left and drove to the strip local mall; pulling in a space he parked the hummer. Randy got out and went to the back door to collect Alanna. Together they entered the local jewelry store, Randy began browsing looking for male jewelry finding mainly women's. "See anything," He asked his daughter in a hushed tone has to not alert a clerk. Randy spotted a silver chain, it was think and an interest design he look at it some more and put it on his mental maybe list. Continuing to looking around in a glass cabinet he spotted a sliver band with tribal around it, smirking he knew what he wanted to do.

"Excuse me," Randy walked over to the clerk behind the counter adjusting Alanna in his arms. "I'd like the chain in the display case over there, and that ring down there. The clerk follow Randy has he pointed out in more detail at the two objects he wanted. "I want the ring on the chain," Randy glared at the clerk not really noticing Alanna mimicking him and also glaring at the man.

"Yes sir, would you like this gift wrapped?" Randy thought about it for a moment.

"Sure why not," Randy set Alanna on the counter while he pulled his wallet out. The clerk dare say nothing to Randy thanks to the evil looks he was getting. Randy finished paying for Cody's present and flipped his sunglasses down over his eyes. Putting the gift in his coat pocket he lifted up Alanna and walked out of the store. Randy looked down the line of stores towards his friends tattoo parlor. "Can't believe it, he's open on Valentine's day. What do you say Lanna, want to go say hi to the guy that drew all over Daddy's arms," Randy made his way down the line of stores entering a place he knew quite well.

"Hey Randy, what are you doing here, and what the hell are you doing with a baby?" The guy behind the reception desk stood up eyeing up Randy.

"It's my daughter," Randy walked up to the desk.

"Yeah but still you feel ok bring her to a place like this," the guy extended his arms.

"Look Jake, your place is clean. I'm sure one day she one day find her way into a tattoo parlor on her own," Randy leaned against the desk. "So what are you doing open on a day like today? Shouldn't you be with your girl?"

"Nah she's working till like eight, figure might get some love sick fools wanting to get inked up today," Jake plopped back into his chair behind the desk. "You looking to get any new ink?"

"Na….," Randy hesitated and his mind went back to his conversation with Cody that morning. "Yes, I am. Do you have any of those Latin books?"

"Sure do, just looking for text?" Jake went over to a book shelf and Randy sat on the waiting couch with Alanna.

"Text and a date," Jake walked over with a book. "I'll get you some paper so you can right down the phrase and date. Where I am putting it?" Randy pondered it over for a minute, wasn't really like him since the marine tattoo to get more ink in his skin on a whim.

"I want it under my arm, on my rib cage so you can only see if I lift my arm up. Think you can do that?" Randy found a phrase that fitted what he wanted and began writing it on the paper holding Alanna tightly on his lap.

"Which side?" Jake picked up the paper.

"Left," Randy smiled knowing that away Cody would see it the most often since he always slept on the side facing Randy's left arm.

"Ok cool, it's I'm going to need a bit of time to draw this up," He stood at his light box.

"No problem I need to take her to my parents, so when do you want me to come back?" Randy got off the couch.

"Around 3:30, should be ready for you then," Jake started drawing.

"Sounds good see you then," Randy left.

**xxx**

Randy pulled into his parent's driveway and got Alanna and her things out, and walked into the house. "Mom? Dad?"

"Your Dad is out at the gym with Nate. Oh there's my cutie," Elaine Orton snatched Alanna from her son's arms. "I got you all kinds of Valentine goodies," Randy followed his mother into the living room which had a big bag of Valentine's gifts with a balloon attached for his daughter from his parents. Alanna arms immediately waved has she squirmed to get at the balloon.

"Should have just bought her a few balloons, I mean Cody and I already spoiled her earlier with new toys, clothes and candy," Randy watch his mother turn to him.

"Well we can spoil her too, she is my only grandbaby," Randy raised his hands defeated. "Nan made you some cookies too," She smiled at Alanna while Randy snuck out to the kitchen. "Those aren't for you," Elaine caught Randy with a heart sugar cookie sticking out of his mouth.

"Want me to put it back?" He smirked.

"Just eat it," She passed Alanna a still warm cookie.

"Sooooo, do you think you and Dad want babysit tonight?" Randy bit his lip.

"I figured you were going to ask when I saw that her diaper bag was actually her overnight bag," Randy made an I'm innocent type grin. "So are you and Cody going out tonight?"

"No staying in, just wanted a little alone time," Randy hauled his cigarettes out of his jacket.

"Well we definitely do not mind keeping her, your Dad will be thrill to see the little princess," Elaine offered Alanna another cookie. "Hey in the basement or outside with that," Elaine snapped seeing Randy trying to light his cigarette. "God I wish you would quit."

"I'll try this summer," Randy put the stick back in the pack.

"I've got to get going in a minute. I've got a three thirty appointment. So you're sure your ok keeping her?" Randy stole another cookie to curve his cigarette craving.

"Yes I'm sure."

"Ok, give her here," Elaine passed him his daughter. "You be good for Nanna and Gramps ok? Daddy will come get you in the morning," Randy pressed kiss to her head. "Love you," Randy held her for a few more minutes his mother watched her son proudly smiling at what a good father he turned out to be. Randy gave Alanna back to his mother. "See you both later," he grabbed another cookie.

"See you hun," Elaine made Alanna wave at her Dad has he waved back exiting the house.

**xxx**

Cody rushed around the house, Randy had just texted him telling him he was on his way home. Cody was a little shocked that Randy had been gone much longer than Cody had expected. Cody checked the spaghetti he was cooking for dinner, granted it wasn't the most unique or hard to cook thing in the world but he knew he wouldn't burn it. Cody had set table with plates and utensils, he heard Randy pull in just has the spaghetti timer went off.

Randy stood in the garage rubbing his ribs, the tattoo aching under his shirt. He bit his lip and hoped Cody wouldn't hug him too tight when he walked in. Randy opened the door that connected the garage to the kitchen and the smell of the spaghetti and sauce Cody was cooking hit his nose. He looked and saw Cody straining the pasta. He slithered up behind him and wrapped his arms around the young man.

"Hey baby," Randy kissed the back of Cody's neck. Cody held the strainer not moving just enjoying the light kisses Randy was placing on the back of his neck.

"Didn't think you did romance," Cody finally went back to straining the pasta.

"I think I can make a small exception one day a year, maybe two," Randy reached around and squeezed Cody through his jeans.

"Stop that and let me get this ready before it gets cold," Cody pushed Randy back and put the pasta in a bowl. Taking the bowl and a pot of sauce he put them on the table. "Come have a seat and help yourself," Cody when to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of wine. Uncorking it he poured them each a glass.

"Looks good," Randy heaped his plate up and pour some sauce on top.

"It came from a box and jar, it's nothing special," Cody put some on his plate.

"You've never cooked for me, so it's the thought Cody," Randy brought the fork to his mouth. They ate the rest of the meal in mostly silence, once in a while they would let their legs rub together.

"I got us a couple movies too watch tonight," Cody to a sip of his wine while Randy smirked. "Not those kind of movies," Randy pouted until Cody smirk. "Well maybe one of that variety, if you want to watch it later."

"You actually think I'm going to make it through any type of movie tonight without forgetting we are watching one," Randy refilled there glasses.

"Hope so," Cody took his refilled glass and stood up. "Want your gifts?"

"I knew you bought me presents even though I told you not too," Randy picked up his glass and followed Cody upstairs to their bedroom. They entered the room and Randy admired Cody's handy work, the room with dimly light by the bed side lamp, black stain bed sheets adorned the bed. Cody pulled a bag from behind his side of the bed and sat in the center of the bed with it.

"Want?" Cody not indicating if he meant the bag or himself. Randy climb on the bed and sat across from him, lust growing in his eyes.

"Always," Randy made sure Cody knew what he was talking about by closing the distance between them and giving a slowly wet kiss. Pulling apart Cody handed Randy the gift bag and Randy removed the tissue. Randy pulled out the new blue affliction shirt Cody bought for him followed by the chocolates he predicted. Randy set the chocolates aside know they could have some fun with those later; he took a moment to admire the shirt. Getting an affliction shirt that he didn't already own was a tough task.

"You like it?" Cody was a bit nervous.

"Of course, more amazed you found a new one for me," Randy smiled and pulled out the necklace box he had kept in his back pocket. "This is for you."

"I thought you didn't buy gifts?" Cody accepted the box slowly unwrapping it.

"Like I said in the kitchen I can make a small exception once in a while," Randy felt the flesh of his second gift sting under his shirt. Cody had removed all the paper and stared at the box before opening it, letting a small gasp out seeing the ring on the silver chain. Cody lifted it out of the box and gazed at it has it dangled in front of him.

"It's beautiful," Cody clutched it and went to hug Randy but the older man moved behind him so not get his ribs touched yet and ruin the surprise. Taking the necklace Randy undid the clasp and put it around Cody's neck placing a small kiss under his ear. Randy ran his hands down Cody's sides and up under the young man's shirt.

"Let me see it against your skin," Randy lifted the shirt a bit. Cody putting his hands over the older man's they removed the shirt and tossed it aside. Cody leaned back into Randy's shirt covered chest laying his head on Randy's shoulder. Randy look down at the bare chest the sliver chain and ring contrasting against the tan flesh, he let his fingers traced the line of the chain down Cody's neck and back up.

"Want one," Cody touched the box of Chocolates.

"Only if you're going to feed me," Randy let his hot breath caress Cody's ear. Cody opened the box of chocolates removing one putting it between his lips, he turned and faced Randy. Placing his hands on Randy's shoulders he climbed on the older man's lap and let the chocolate in his mouth brush the Viper's lips. Randy opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around the other part of the chocolate. Cody use his teeth to break the truffle so each man could eat his piece, they each swallowed their half. Not separating there lips they intensified the kiss, Randy pulling Cody down on top of him.

Cody ran his hands up Randy chest pushing the older man's shirt raising mid way up his chest not realizing that shirt actually stop when it caught on the bandage on Randy's side. Cody slid down the long hard body and began kissing Randy's abs, letting his tongue dip in the muscle groove. He let his tongue drag downwards dipping into the navel. The young man rested his hands on Randy's hips slowly letting his fingers tease the waist band of the jeans he wore. Cody unfastened the button and pulled down the fly. Randy lifted his hips up so Cody could remove his jeans and briefs. As Cody lowered them, Randy let out a moan has the metal ring and chain around Cody's neck grazed his hard cock. Cody keep moving down Randy's body kissing his inner thighs has the thick fabric reveal the skin. Cody stepped of the bed finally fully removing the pants, and then he undid his pants and underwear dropping them to the floor next to Randy's.

"Get back here, want to feel you," Randy crooked his finger at the younger man. Cody climbed back on top of Randy.

"If you want to feel me should you take this off," Cody picked at the affliction shirt.

"Not just yet," Randy pushed Cody down tight to him trailing his fingers down his spine. Randy let his finger's move down into Cody's crack; he didn't need to ask he knew it was there. Wrapping his hand around the base of the plug, giving it a little twist. "Seems a little loose, did I really work you that hard last night."

"Some that felt that good shouldn't be called work," Cody smirked. Cody rested his hand Randy's left side and felt something not flat and smooth like Randy's skin. "What is that?" Cody poked at Randy's side.

"Ah stop that," Randy grabbed Cody's hand and sat up on the pillow at the head of the bed. "It's you second gift," Randy pulled his shirt off revealing the white bandage. Cody just stared at it let his hand hovered over the bandage.

"Wha, Randy what," Cody just shook his head in disbelief. It was gift, bandages usually weren't gift, but Cody knew it was underneath that was the gift.

"Go ahead pull it off; I'm only supposed to leave it on for a few hours. Just take it slow," Randy put his hand on Cody's and placed it on the bandage. Cody picked at the tape around the edge, slowly pulling it back inch by inch the fresh black ink embedded into Randy's skin came into view.

"The date," Cody heart felt like it would jump out of his chest when he saw the roman numerals on Randy's bronze skin. "That's the," Cody swallowed unable to finish his sentence.

"The night we first had sex," Randy leaned up and kissed Cody's neck positioning his arm so Cody could still examine the tattoo more.

"What does the words mean?" Seeing the Latin words under the date.

"Ego dilecto meo et dilectus meus," Randy spoke the Latin words on his rib cage. "I am to my beloved and my beloved to me," Cody felt like crying. The ink in Randy skin meant more than any gift that he could ever buy in a store.

"I love it, you didn't have to do this," Cody placed his head on Randy's heart and let tears fall.

"I know," Randy stroked Cody's hair. "I wanted to because," Randy bit his lips.

"You don't have to say it," Cody looked up his lash wet and dark making his eyes sparkle. Randy bent upwards and kissed Cody's eyes letting the salt of the tears land on his tongue. "Can I touch it?"

"Not exactly but go get a warm cloth, and under the sink you'll see a bottle called H20. Its tattoo aftercare cream, I need to sponge clean it a bit now that the bandage is off," Cody hopped of the bed and got a lukewarm cloth and the tube of cream.

"Explain to me what I need to do," Randy lifted his arm up over his head so Cody could lay at his side.

"Just pat it with the cloth," Cody light patted at the tattoo cleaning it and soothing the sore flesh.

"That's good now pat it dry," Randy watched Cody nervous hand dry the damp skin. Randy reached of the tube of tattoo cream and opened it. "Here," he placed a small bit on Cody's fingers. "Rub it in small circles."

"Ok," Cody let his fingers slow traced the lines of the tattoo before rubbing the cream in to the skin. Randy let out moan this simple act was turning him on, his cock was making a small trail of precum on his abs has twitched. Once the cream was rubbed in Cody removed his fingers sad that he could no longer touch his gift. Randy could see the look in his eyes.

"Soon baby soon, it will be there forever, like us," Randy pulled Cody down for a kiss biting the young man's lower lip. Cody opened his mouth and accepted Randy's tongue, has it rubbed the roof of his mouth. Randy gripped the back of Cody's neck holding their mouths tightly together. Finally breaking the kiss Randy offered Cody one of the chocolates still on the bed with them. Cody took it in his mouth along with Randy's fingers, holding the chocolate in his cheek he sucked on the fingers. Randy pulled his fingers out bring them to his mouth to suck the saliva off them like it was chocolate to him. Cody ate the chocolate, and wrapped his hand around Randy's dick stroking it feeling how wet the head was.

"Anything you want?" Cody moaned has Randy tweaked a nipple. Randy slowly opened his mouth and formed and O before closing it.

"Nice and hard baby, fuck my mouth," Randy reopened his mouth.

"You never like it soft and sweet do you," Cody placed spread his legs so each one was planted on the opposite sides of Randy's head.

"Not really," Randy flicked his tongue out teasing Cody's throbbing head. Cody snapped his hips forward shoving his large cock into Randy's mouth, Randy groan has Cody only when half way in. Randy pushed on Cody's ass trying to get much of him into his mouth has he could. Cody pulled back and rolled his hips forward while Randy slapped his rear urging him to move faster. Cody put his hands on Randy's head and began thrusting with more force. Randy smiled around the dick and dug his nails into the soft checks Cody to show how much he was loving it.

"Randy I'm," Cody panted the older man just held Cody in place and started bobbing his head quickly. Cody kept on hand on Randy's head moving his other hand to hold the head board. "Take it, ugh, all," Cody erupted into Randy's mouth. Randy worked his throat taking down all the hot salty streams. Randy slid his lips up letting Cody out with a pop, and made sure to flick his tongue in Cody's slit making sure he got every drop.

"Mmmm, so delicious, better than chocolate," Randy put his hand over the plug in Cody once more. "I want you to ride me," Randy began sliding out the plug.

"You're actually going to let me ride, you going to get bored and start pounding me?" Cody groaned has the plug was finally removed.

"You'll just have to wait and see what happens," Randy let his thumbs trace circles over Cody's prominent hip bones. Cody held Randy's cock up and slid down on to it.

"Waited all day for this," Cody grinded his hips down. Randy lifted his knees so Cody could lean back and spreading his legs wide. Randy propped himself up on his elbows watched his cock slid in and out of Cody's body. Cody wrapped his hands around Randy's knees giving him extra leverage has his impaled himself has hard has he could on thick shaft. Randy clawed the sheets a fine sweat breaking out over his body, he lifted one hand to the young man's chest. Randy ran his finger tips over Cody's pert nipples.

"Want a finger?" Randy grinned wickedly letting his hand drop and rolled Cody's balls.

"Why just one," Cody tried to get his legs wider.

"I love the way you think," Randy stretched Cody out further has he added two fingers. "Yea, nice and wide for me," Randy felt his own fingers rub against his cock inside Cody's willing body.

"Aren't you worried I'll start wanting someone bigger than you," Cody felt Randy snap his hips up hard.

"Size doesn't matter if you don't how to use it," Randy pounded up into Cody a few more times. "Get off baby, let's switch this up," Cody rose up off Randy's cock and fingers. "Lay on your side," Randy spooned behind Cody and slid back in. Randy grabbed Cody's leg and pulled is back over his leg; Cody moaned feeling vulnerable in this position.

"Randy," Cody said breathlessly tilting his head back angling it so he could kiss Randy's mouth. Randy slowed his pace a bit just grinds against Cody's prostate. Randy let go of leg and move his hand to slowly stroke Cody's renewed erection. Cody pushed back on Randy has the older man began to make shallow thrusts.

"This the slow and sweet you wanted," Randy put his hand on Cody neck pressing on the necklace holding his head back licking along the shell of his ear.

"Yeah, but I know what you want to hear," Cody felt Randy fingers trace over his collar bone along the necklaces path.

"Only if you want, say it," Randy waited, he wanted those words.

"Harder, give it to me hard and fast," Cody groaned loudly has Randy pulled out and turned Cody on his back. Cody felt his legs pushed up, his knees pressed to his chest. Randy started to pummel Cody into the mattress.

"Codes, I'm not going to last much longer," Randy tightened his grip on Cody's shoulders feeling his body letting go. Cody grasped himself and began stroking himself, has he heard the slap of Randy's balls hit his ass. Soon all that could be heard in the room was the slapping sound, their groans and the wet slick stroke of Cody's hand. Finally Cody came again shouting Randy's name, coating his well defined abs in cum. Randy hollered has Cody's inner muscles clenched tightly around him ripping his orgasm from him, Randy pumped in and out until Cody's body had milked him dry. Randy's felt like dropping down on to Cody in a tired sweaty heap but couldn't resist watching himself pull out slowly, seeing the bit of cum drip from Cody.

"You know I like the white filling," Cody spoke his eyes closed his dark lashes against his cheeks. Randy slid down and began using his fingers and tongue to gather his essence into his mouth. Moving up Cody's body he stop, holding what was already in his mouth in, he licked a little of Cody's cum off his abs adding it to the mixture. Cody grabbed another of the chocolates and popped it in his mouth chewing it lightly to make some of the chocolate melt. Randy brushed his lips over Cody's, the young man opened his mouth has leaned in to kiss him mixing the chocolate and seamen together in their mouths. Slowly pulling apart from the kiss they stayed connected via a strand of chocolate tainted cum until they had got far enough apart for the strand to break.

"So like the necklace?" Randy rolled on to his back but let his hand toy with the chain around Cody's neck.

"Yea, but I like that more," Cody air traced Randy's tattoo.

"I figured has much," Randy pulled on the necklace to roll Cody to his side and partial on his chest.

"Is it ok if I fall asleep like this, I might rub hard on the ink," Cody met Randy's eyes.

"Who said we were going to sleep yet," Randy smirked.

"I knew that was coming," Cody smirked back.

"And so will you be again," Randy kissed him.

"Yeah but not where you think I might be," Cody grabbed Randy's ass has Randy growled hopefully the room would survive what was about to happen.


End file.
